


Truly A Great Friend:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Match Making Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Advice, Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dinner, Dinner Date/Date, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Feeling Better/Taking The Plunge, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relationship Advice, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking, coconut water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Catherine met up for lunch, They were talking about stuff, & Steve, What happens as a result of their lunch?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Truly A Great Friend:

*Summary: Danny & Catherine met up for lunch, They were talking about stuff, & Steve, What happens as a result of their lunch?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was drinking some coconut water, while relaxing on his lunch break at **_Kamekona's_** , He was waiting for his friend, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins to show up, He was worried about Steve, & was afraid that he would want out of the relationship, while things are going good between them, as they get to know each other better, & taking things slow.

 

When she showed up, the blond felt a little bit better, but insecure with his thoughts, She said to him with a smile, "How are you, Danny ?, How's everything going ?", The Beautiful Brunette asked, as she looked at him, & was surprised by the expression on his face. The Former Intelligence Officer knew that something was bothering him, & said, "Okay, Mister, Spill your guts, Out with it, What's bothering you ?", Danny expressed his concerns to her, & asked, "What should I do ?", The Loudmouth Detective doesn't want to lose the best thing in the world to him.

 

Catherine assured him, "It's normal in any relationship, But in my opinion, I think that you should do something special for him, Just to show him that you mean business, & you are staying, He suffered with enough loss, He doesn't need anymore to boot", The Naval Beauty concluded with that, as she thought of how sad her best friend, & former lover was.

 

The Handsome Blond knew that his friend was right, He asked, "Something fancy ?", & Catherine said with a shake of her head, & said with a smirk, "No, Something special, A simple dinner in a comfortable place for the two of you". Danny thought of what to make, & the perfect place to do it, "My house is perfect, I just know what to do", He kissed Catherine in appreciation, & waved down a waiter for another water for himself, & one for Catherine, Also, To take down their lunch order.

 

When they got back to the palace, They saw that Officer Kono Kalakaua & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly were out, getting some leads on the case, Danny spotted Steve in his office, & Catherine whispered into his ear, "Remember what I said, Good luck". The Loudmouth Detective nodded his "thanks", & headed inside, He wanted to have some quality time alone with his super seal.

 

"How was lunch ?", Steve asked, as he waved a hand to indicated for his lover to sit down, "It was good, I need some advice, Catherine was good at giving it, I hope that she stays, She is truly a good friend to have for both of us", The Five-O Commander was glad to hear it, & that everything was good between them in that regard. Danny kissed him unexpectantly, "What was that for ?, Not that I complaining", he asked with a big smile. Danny shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I just wanted to show you that I meant what I said, You are it for me, I am not leaving, or going anywhere", Steve smiled brightly, as his blond adonis said that.

 

"I was thinking of dinner, **_Commander_** , Do you want to come over ?, There is something that I wanted to talk to you about", he purred seductively, "Everything okay ?", The Former Seal asked with a concern look on his face. "Yeah, Just wanted to talk to you about something", he smiled bigger. "Sure, You're on, **_Detective_** ", he said with equal seduction. Danny went back to his office, after Steve kissed him passionately, & they continued their work on their case for the rest of the day. The Blond Detective felt better for the rest of the work day, & he owes Catherine for that.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
